Chut!
by Keep Hope
Summary: Ce secret est trop lourd à porter. Quand même Dumbledore ne vous croit pas, plus personne ne peut vous aider. Alors, vous n'avez plus en tête qu'une chose, la tour d'astronomie. Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Allo!**

**Je suis de retour avec un petit one-shot. Il est plus sombre que ce que j'écris habituellement. Ce n'est pas un sujet avec lequel je me sens habille, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le publier. Mais bon… le voici tout de même!**

**P.S. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite (qui sera sûrement la fin) de «Ally, enfant chérie», je ne sais pas quand je vais la publier. Toutefois, soyez sûr que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.**

_

* * *

_

CHUT!

_Cachée sous ses draps_

_Elle ne peut que pleurer_

_En pensant à ce qu'elle subira_

_Encore et encore _

_Sans personne pour la protéger_

_Chut! Personne ne doit être au courant_

_Jamais…_

_Personne ne peut comprendre_

_Son meilleur ami ne peut qu'être le silence… _

_IL le lui a fait promettre. Chut!_

Tremblante, je me rappelle ces moments… Ne jamais rien dire, car IL serait expulsé du collège. Je briserais SA carrière. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Et même si je parlais, personne ne me croirais. Jamais l'homme en qui Albus Dumbledore à mis toute sa confiance ne ferait cela. Jamais.

_Renfermée, agressive et effacée_

_Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne participe même plus aux cours_

_Ses notes ont chutées_

_Plus personne ne la reconnaît_

_Tous la pointe du doigt _

_Se demandant comment elle a pu changer autant en si peu de temps _

_Si seulement ils savaient, mais… Chut!_

Même Harry, Ginny et Ron me regardent comme une bête de foire. Ils n'ont jamais essayé d'en savoir plus. Ils se sont contentés des commérages qu'ils ont entendus… S'ils étaient venus vers moi, je leur aurais volontiers tout dit, car j'avais confiance en eux. J'avais confiance…

Un jour, Dumbledore est venu me voir. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il ne m'a pas cru. Lui qui sait habituellement tout ne savait rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il a osé dire que je mentais. Si seulement il avait cherché plus loin, il aurait compris que je ne lui disait que la vérité.

_Elle ne participe pas à SON cours_

_Elle se fait toute petite_

_Assise au fond de la classe_

_Chut! Personne ne doit la remarquer_

Et que dire de LUI. IL est plus que content. IL a enfin une raison de me voir en dehors des cours. Mon mauvais comportement en classe doit être puni… Une retenue dans ses appartements, puis une autre et ainsi de suite… Toutes se déroulent de la même manière. Dès que j'arrive, je deviens sa proie. Lui, IL est le chasseur. Je ne peux lui échapper.

_Voilà ce qu'IL a fait d'elle_

_Une jeune femme vivant dans le secret_

_Apeurée et dégoûtée de tous contacts humains_

_De touts sentiments frivoles_

_Ne connaissant que la honte et la douleur_

Pourquoi me laisser approcher par LUI? Pourquoi n'ais-je rien dit? Chut! Je ne peux le dire, pas après tout ce qu'IL m'a fait.

_Aujourd'hui plus rien n'a d'importance_

_Seule… elle le sera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours_

_Sauf si elle parvient à se libérer de SON emprise_

Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution… 

Décidée, je sors de son lit et me dirige lentement vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Personne en vue, personne pour m'arrêter. Je quitte la tour des Griffondors pour se rendre vers celle d'astronomie, la plus haute de Poudlard. De là, j'observe le ciel et cherche la lune. Celle-ci est cachée par les nuages comme pour appuyer mon geste. Tranquillement, je rejoins le bord de la tour. J'y prends place. Je regarde pour une dernière fois mon école.

Cette solution ne l'effraie même pas 

_Elle sautera, quoi qu'il advienne_

_Depuis le temps qu'elle y pense_

_C'est le seul moyen_

Sereinement, je saute.

D'ici quelques heures, on va me retrouver au bas de cette tour, sans vie. En cherchant dans ma chambre, ils découvriront la vérité. Ma pensine sera au milieu de mon lit. Elle est remplie de souvenirs que je voudrais oublier. Dumbledore sera obligé de me croire.

Tous sauront pourquoi j'étais devenue ainsi. Et ils seront désolés, me prendront en pitié. Trop tard.

En effet, tous sauront qu'Hermione Granger a été violé plus d'une fois par Severus Rogue.

FIN

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot! J'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion pour savoir si je devrais en écrire d'autres dans ce genre là.**

**Merci!**

**Always Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! **

**Je suis de retour avec une petite suite à mon one-shot « Chut! ». La suite à été écrite en grande partie par Hermionedu69. En fait, elle m'a écrit une suite et m'a dit de l'écrire à ma manière. Je n'ai pas changé grand chose, car ses idées étaient super!**

**Un gros gros merci à toi!**

* * *

_Au matin…_

Le parc de Poudlard était d'une blancheur immaculée en ce matin de début printemps.

Le château offrait une vision éthéré, pure, quand…

- Aaaaa !

… un cri terrifié s'éleva, brisant cette vision.

Le directeur du château, le grand Albus Dumbledore, accouru dehors dès qu'il l'entendit. Comment quelqu'un pouvait exprimer une si grande terreur par un seul cri ?

Il accouru et fit raccompagné les quelques élèves déjà présents par la directrice de Griffondor.

S'approchant, il vit un Hagrid affolé, troublé, qui tremblait de tout son corps. C'était lui qui avait crié… Dumbledore marcha doucement vers lui, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayé davantage.

Que couvrait-il ainsi ?

Mme Pomfresh vint cherché Hagrid sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

Puis, il vit le corps sans vie.

Il vit le sang souillant ce grand manteau d'hermine qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard.

Il vit le corps d'une jeune fille innocente.

Là, écrasée au sol.

Puis, il se souvient.

Il se souvient de ses révélations et de ses accusations.

Il fit disparaître le corps dans une salle des cachots de l'école et monta dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il devait trouver de quoi se convaincre que tout ceci n'était que mensonge. Il ne voulait pas croire que Severus Rogue ait … ait fait… ça.

Il entra dans la chambre, maintenant vide, et vit, là, au milieu du lit, une pensine. En fait, LA pensine qu'il avait lui-même commandé pour Miss Granger, suite à sa demande.

Alors, il entra dans ses pensées.

Il vit ce que Miss Granger avait subi, ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Bref, ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ensuite, il convoqua les professeurs, Ginny et Ron Weasley ainsi que Harry Potter dans son bureau.

Il expliqua aux autres tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, sous l'œil pâlissant du Maître des Potions.

Le professeur fut renvoyé.

L'histoire fit le tour de l'école, les enfants racontèrent l'histoire aux parents. Mainte jeunes filles quittèrent l'école. Cependant, la majorité demeurèrent à Poudlard, ayant confiance en Dumbledore pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

Les Mangemorts et apprentis Mangemorts pensèrent « Ah! On reconnaît bien là Rogue! Mangemort de pure souche et ne changeant pour rien au monde! »

Tandis que les autres parents et élèves pensèrent « Un professeur! C'est horrible! Mais qu'est ce qui a pu le pousser à commettre cet acte horrible ? »

Question sans réponse, même pour Dumbledore, malheureusement...

Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pensèrent « Severus? Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse et d'amour, bien au contraire, mais de là a faire ça! Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer? »

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Dumbledore culpabilisèrent beaucoup. C'était de leur faute à eux si Hermione était morte, ils avait tout quatre refusé de la croire. Ils ne pensèrent qu'à un seul mot : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Severus Rogue avait-il fait cela ? Pour se venger des moldus ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas écouter Hermione quand elle en avait besoin ?

Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, ceci reste une question sans réponse…

* * *

**J'espère avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre que je dois à Hermionedu69.**

**Merci!**

**Keep Hope**

**P.S. j'essaie d'écrire la suite de _Ally, enfant chérie _le plus tôt possible!**


End file.
